Onsen Meeting
by completeandtotalrandomness
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club meets the W-Juliet Gang at Muira Dojo/Onsen. Guess who just popped in.
1. Onsen Meeting: Going to the Onsen

"Kyouya. I need you to take care of something for me."

"What is it, father?"

"I had made a agreement with a onsen just recently and I want to check it out." His father paused before saying, "Go ahead and take along some of your little friends."

"Hai. I will make sure it gets done, father."

Kyouya left the room and sighed. What was his father talking about? He thought for a bit. Maybe he would take the gang. It might be good for the Host Club to take a small field trip. It would be a good opportunity and Haruhi and Tamaki could get some one on one time…not that he cared. Kyouya walked over to the front door, gathered his school things and headed out the door. It was going to be a long day.

*****

"Makoto!" Ito said hurriedly as she put on her shoes, "I really don't want to be late meeting with the gang!"

She suddenly felt a hand slip around her waist, pick her up, and turned to face…Mako. Ito blushed, "Can you put me down, please?" Mako shook his head, it had his wig on, "Nope!*heart*" he said kissing her on her lips, "Let's get going." and carried her princess style to the car.

*****

"A hot springs?" Haruhi asked in that bored, yet curious tone of hers.

Tamaki smiled with delight! He was already thinking what Kyouya had thought earlier, "That would be great!"

Hikari and Kaoru looked at each and smiled the smile which meant trouble, "Of course we would love to go!" they chorused in unison.

"Could I take Usa-chan?" Hunny asked. Mori just grunted.

"Of course." Kyouya answered.

"Yay!"

*****

"Hey guys!" Ito yelled.

"Ito-Kun!"

Ito's face fell. It was Tsugumi. Makoto pulled Ito out of the way and glared at Tsugumi, while looking out for Toki. But it was too late. He had already grabbed Ito. "Makoto! Help me!"

"Toki!" a familiar voice said behind them, "Let Ito go."

Toki released Ito and turned around and put Nobuko on his shoulder, "Sure." he said making the cigarette in his mouth move up and down.

"Hey where's Sakamoto?" Ito asked. Toki, Mako, and Tsugumi shoot knowing glances at each other, they all really dislike him for his crush on Ito, "We're going to meet him at the hot springs." Toki said, with a glint in his eyes. They were about to get on the train when the heard a yell, "WAIT FOR ME!!!!" It was Sakamoto. Ito, Nobuko, Yoshiro, and Misaki glanced over at Toki. "Going to meet us at the hot springs huh?" Yoshiro said. Nobuko shook her head, "Really Toki." Toki flinched, Nobuko was starting to get mad.

Sakamoto got on the train before saying, "Hey, why'd ya cut your hair, Ito?" the whole gang stared her. Her long locks had been…CHOPPED OFF!? Ito laughed and looked at Mako, "It's just a wig. After all Mako and I have to keep our identities on the down low." The gang nodded in agreement. The only people who knew about Ito and Mako being married was them, Mako and Ito's family, and their managers. Mako slipped his hand around Ito's waist once again and pulled her close to him. She looked up and kissed him, leaving Sakamoto and Tsugumi in a whirlpool of jealously.

*****

Haruhi and Tamaki were sleeping and the twins were switching evil glances. Mori was reading a book and Hunny was on his lap, also sleeping with Usa-chan. Kyouya was busy typing at something. He looked up and singled to the twins to come on over. He handed both of them a camera. You can guess what just is going on here. Yep, your correct, Kyouya is working on the Host Club Hot Spring Album. What a surprise.

*****

The others had gotten a taxi to take them the rest of the way there. Makoto glanced over at Ito. She was very hyper and was talking nonstop. Makoto smiled. That was what he liked about her. He took her bag and started running holding it up teasingly to her. "HEY!" Ito yelled, "GIVE THAT BACK!" laughing she ran after him. Mako turned around and started to run backwards. "Only if you can catch me!" Ito ran after him and tackled him. Looking up at her, he grabbed her head and kissed her. "Caught you." he teased, as Ito blushed. She got up and helped him, looking away. Then she looked at him and her eyes widened, "Ma…Ma…Mako." Mako looked at her in surprise, "What's wrong?" Ito pointed at his head, "Your wig…it's gone!" Mako grabbed his head and looked around, "Where is it! Ito, please help look for it." he turned around and looked at Ito. She was smiled and twirling his wig on her figure, "Fooled ya!" she laughed and ran for it, "Why you!" Mako grabbed the bags and ran after her.

*****

Everyone was getting off the bus. It had been a long trip and everyone was tired, especially Hikari, Kaoru, and Kyouya. You can guess why, but Kyouya wasn't showing it. Two girls, about Hunny's size came out. "Ito, Mako!" they called out. "Your finally here!" the younger said. The Host Club turned around to see a blonde girl blocking a kick from a brown haired boy. "Ito…did you cut your hair again?" The boy winked at everyone, "Yep!" The blonde looked at her and smiled…why? "Yeah Ito-san had a problem with some gum not too long ago."

"What's going on…ITO-KUN! Your finally here! I thought you had gotten lost!" said a voice behind them, Kyouya recognized it, "Tsugumi?" he said questionably, "What on earth are you doing here?" She looked at Kyouya, "Oh look, it's the party-pooper." Tamaki tried to come to Kyouya's rescue, "NO!" his tone was his child's voice, "He isn't! He isn't!" Ito just looked on over at the group of people in front of the bus, then said, "Why would I get lost? This is my family property."

"TOMOE!" the youngest girl, apparently Tomoe, jerked up and ran knives coming after her. Hunny and Mori staring curiously as Tomoe dodged the knives and ran for it, but she didn't dodge one that pinned her kimono down. A roaring flaming woman came after her and grabbed Tomoe by the collar, "Why are you wearing that thing while there are guests around!"

"But Setsuko said that Tomoe could wear them now that sis is going to take over the dojo!"

"Only because she wanted to but that doesn't give you the excuse to wear them around guests! You're a boy for Christ's sake!"

* * *

Tomoe: Why'd you do that to Tomoe!?

Me: *hugs Tomoe* Sorry. I had to make it interesting. Don't worry, you will not have to wear a single guy's outfit in this!

Tomoe: YAY!

*Setsuko glares at me.*

Mitsuko: And i'm coming in when?

Me: Next chapter. Oh btw, does anyone know Tomoe's older sister's name?...i can't remember or find it ^_^'.

Ito: Phew! Finally escaped from Mako. He was acting weird just now...anyways, remember that Kat doesn't own W-Juliet.

*Makoto catches Ito*

Makoto: Yep! *nibbles Ito's ear*


	2. Onsen Meeting: Crazy Grandmas and Idiots

W-Juliet POV!

"No! Tomoe is a girl!"

Setsuko started dragging Tomoe towards the entrance. She glanced over her shoulder and stopped, "Ah. And you are?"

The second tallest boy stepped forwarded, "Kyouya, is this the onsen my father made a deal with?"

"Deal? What deal?"

"A deal that I made to make the dojo more popular." I'll give you a moment to guess just who it is standing on the roof now. Yes, it's Mitsuko! (I luv that grandma!)

Kyouya and all the others looked up, saw the crazy old woman (Mitsuko: and proud of it! Me: I know.), and were greatly confused.

"Granny!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Ito." Mitsuko said while hopping down the roof-top. Tamaki is just staring because…well even his own grandma isn't this crazy (Tamaki's grandma glares at me…^_^'). "Oh! You brought Mako-kun!" Makoto smiles at her, "Hi. I haven't seen you since Tomoe ran away."

Ito looked up, "Oh right! Did he get into the all girls school?"

Tomoe looked up, "Yep! Tomoe got in!"

EVERYONE'S POV! (just it's easier for me _)

The entire host club just stares at them. Hunny had a question mark over his head, "Is Tomoe a boy or a girl?" he asked Kyouya. Kyouya pushed up he glasses, "Well apparently he is a boy that dresses like a girl." Kyouya looked over at Mitsuko, "It appears we will be intruding for a while." Mitsuko looked over at him, smiled that crafty little smile of hers and said, "Of course. (put a crackle of silent laughter here) Please, if you have any questions ask me or any of my relations." Kyouya gave her that fake smile, "Of course."

"Ito, Mako, can you help them with their bags. Put them in rooms 4 and 5."

"Sure, grams."

"Don't call me that." and she disappeared to who knows where.

Mako shook his head, "Still as limber and crazy as ever, eh Ito?"

"Yep." Ito said as she walked over to the bags and grabbed about half of them, while Mako grabbed the other half. Hunny looked over at Makoto, "Isn't that too heavy for a girl?" he asked (none of them know that Ito and Mako's genders are switched...yet) "Nope." Mako said flashing a smile at him, "A kid like you, I would worry about though."

Hunny smiled, "I'm not a kid, I'm actually 18," Hunny pointed over at Mori, "So's he." Mako looked over at him then looked over at Nobuko, "Then you'd probably get along with Nobuko." he said. Toki glared at him, put Nobuko on his shoulder and then glared at the host club.

Nobuko looked at them and then explained, "I'm 21."

It took awhile to sink in. Tamaki looked at her. Toki looked at them, "I'm her boy-friend." he said in a, do you want to challenge me, tone of voice. "Toki, stop it! Your scaring them." Nobuko said. Toki looked up at her, smiled and said, "I was?" (Me: good job on changing the subject, Toki! Toki:Of course, I am the best after all. Me: no, your not.)

Ito just shook her head, "Come on Mako. Let's get these guys to their rooms."

Mako smiled and followed her in, along with everyone else.

Tsugumi looked at Kyouya suspiciously, "Like I asked before, why are you here? Not that i care."

"Are you still into your worthless inventions?"

A sweat drop went down the entire W-Juliet school gang, except Toki and Tsugumi. Ito turned around and looked at him, "Yes she is…but they aren't so worthless anymore."

"Ito-Kun! You stood up for me! My prince!" Ito edged away and Makoto kept a close eye on Tsugumi. Nobuko looked over Tsugumi, "Um…are you sure you want to be a interior decorator, Tsugumi?" Everyone looked at her, "Yep!" Tsugumi answered. Rolling their eyes, they finally came to the host club's rooms.

Putting own the bags, Ito stood up and stretched, " The hot springs are two lefts to your right, so yeah." Makoto slipped his hand around Ito's waist, blushing Ito looked at him, "What?" Makoto leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Nothing." Breaking away and looking at the door Ito said, "I'm going to take a bath."

*****

Haruhi had finally broken away from the twins. She opened the hot springs door and walked into. Someone with long hair was already in it, "Makoto-sama?"

The girl turned around to show, you guessed it, Ito! Haruhi could just stare at her. "You're a girl!?" she said once she had regained her speech. "Yep!" Ito answered with a smile, "It's a little prank Makoto and I play on people sometimes." Haruhi thought for awhile, "Then that would make…" Ito laughed, "Yep, a guy!"

That's when Nobuko, Mitsuko, and Tsugumi entered.

*****

The male members of the host club went over to the hot springs. Hunny and Tamaki were very excited. The twins were thinking of pranks, and Mori and Kyouya just didn't really care. As they entered the bath they saw a male figure in the bath. Tamaki perked up, "Ito is that you?" He turned around. Their mouths dropped open. It wasn't Ito…but it was a more male version of Makoto. His hair was golden, like Makoto's, but shorter, his golden eyes piercing through them, "Nope." he said, "It's me, Makoto."

The twins were the first to say it, "You're a guy!?" Makoto smiled, "Yep! It's a little trick Ito and I play on everyone."

Kyouya pushed p his glasses (it seems he does that a lot), "Is that a hobby of yours?"

"No. I'll explain the whole thing later when Ito is here." (yes cuz it'll make it so much more comical)

The twins suddenly fell into the water, along with another figure. Makoto looked over, "Oh, it's the idiot."

Sakamoto and the twins came back up, gasping for breath. "Why'd ya do that!" both twins cried. Sakamoto looked on over at them, "It isn't my fault! I accidentally went into the girl's bath and got chased out by Ito!" Sakamoto stopped and slowly turned around his head. Makoto had the smile that said 'You saw Ito in the bath!?' and was cracking his knuckles. There was a thunder and lighting aura around him. "Eep!?" Sakamoto said very scared, "I swear I didn't see anything other than her in a towel! Besides I wouldn't try anything cuz Nobuko, Mitsuki, Tsugumi were there and that one other chick!"

"You saw Mitsuki!?"

"Are you trying to taint my Nobuko?"

Sakamoto looked over Makoto's shoulder, and there was jealous Yoshiro and a angry Toki. Makoto looked over his own shoulder. The twins were fuming and…Tamaki was in a dark corner…growing mushrooms (Hunny was trying to comfort him)? The things that happened in the next five minutes I could never tell… anywhere…

* * *

Tsugumi: Why didn't anybody stand up for me!? Sakamoto saw me too!

Me: ... You and Sakamoto would make the perfect couple.

Sakamoto & Tsugumi: WHAT! DON'T HOOK ME UP WITH SOMEONE OTHER THEN ITO!!!!

Me: (chuckles)

Kyouya: How do Tsugumi and I know each other?

ME: I'm getting to that. *I glance on over at the twins*

Twins: Your plotting something against us...aren't you?

Me: *shrugs* Maybe, maybe not.

Makoto: Can you put me alone with Ito some more?

*Ito blushes and tries to go away. Makoto 'steals' her.*

Nobuko: As a fellow author I have to say Kat does not own ANY of W-Juliet.

*Toki puts Nobuko on his shoulder*

Everyone: BYE FOR NOW!!


	3. Onsen Meeting: Glares

Me: Welcome back. We're all getting a little crazy here…

Mitsuko and Ito: You got that right!

Toki: Can I punish Sakamoto some more?

Me: No.

Sakamoto: YAY! NO MORE TOTURE!

Me: *grins* Not from Toki but by two evil people who will come in this chapter. *starts to chuckle madly*

Sakamoto: *hides in a corner* W…w…who!?

Me: Just wait and see, oh, Hikaru and Kaoru, watch out, he he he he.

Hikaru and Kaoru: *stares at me* What are you going to do!

Me: On with the show!

Sakamoto/Hikaru/Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hearing the sounds of pain and torture, all the girls shouted, "SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO RELAX HERE!!!!!"

Tamaki went even deeper into his dark corner and started to grow more mushrooms. Makoto glanced over at the twins, "Hey, is it normal for him to do that?" the twins paused from silent torturing Sakamoto and stared at him, "Yeah." they said in unison.

"Hi guys!" Tomoe said as he entered.

All of them just kinda stared at him, cept Mako, "You really are a boy!!" they cried.

Makoto stared at them, "Yeah," then turned towards the W-Juliet gang, "didn't you know ahead of time?"

Sakamoto shook his head woefully, "Why am I always the last one to know!"

"Hey, would that make you and Mako-Mako the same?" Hunny asked.

Tomoe shook his head, "Tomoe, doesn't really think Mako does it because he likes it."

Everyone turned towards Makoto, "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Most of the time it's because I HAVE to."

"Oh…."

They stayed in there for about an hour, getting acquainted, Kyouya too (he couldn't bring his laptop in there). Eventually everyone wanted to play ping-pong (Lil sis: Why? Me: cause I want them too). Much to their surprise, the girls were already in the middle of a tournament. Well actually it was Ito against Mitsuko. The boys just kinda stared. It was…what's the word…amazing. The old lady and Ito were having a really tough match and they were tied with one point to go. Mitsuko ran on the wall, hit the ping pong ball, just to miss the border line by an inch. Ito smiled triumphantly, "Keep your end of the deal grams! No crazy outfits for me!" Makoto looked a little disappointed. All the other girls groaned, everyone but Ito had to wear those wacky outfits. "What does she mean by that?" Tamaki asked curiously. Makoto sighed, "Well let's just day Mitsuko-sama has a fetish for dressing up girls and pretty guys…"

Tomoe looked up, "Tomoe helped her make them!"

The twins stared at him, "You sew!?"

Tomoe smiled, "Yep! Tomoe makes her own clothes, because Setsuko won't buy them for Tomoe"

Guess who just happened to run in at that time, you guessed it! Setsuko. She was out of breath and amazed, "Mitsuko! Ryuya, Yuto, and Tatsuyoshi are here!" she paused before continuing, "And those two girls, Akane and Chris!"

Makoto and Ito stared at each other before placing their hands on their foreheads, "Great, just great." they muttered. Ryuya and Yuto were the first to enter. The host clubs mouths dropped open. Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at them. Kyouya and Haruhi didn't really care.

"ITO!" Ryuya and Yuto cried, "Why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?"

Ito glanced away, "It was supposed to be a secret."

"Makoto?"

Makoto turned towards the voice, "Hi Akane."

"It's the Lieutenant, General!"

"Why'd ya leave me with all the bags!"

"That's because you're the youngest and have to listen to your elders!" Ryuya and Yuto said in unison.

Akane looked over at Sakamoto, "Hey, how did you get all those bruises?"

Sakamoto, "Uh…um…"

Makoto smirked slightly, "Apparently, he accidentally walked into the girl's hot spring."

Yuto suddenly had a carrot and a knife in his hands, "Oh, really now." he asked menacingly while chopping off the head of the carrot in one swift stroke. Everyone edged away from him, everyone that is except Mitsuko.

Ryuya cracked his knuckles, "Tatsuyoshi, help us."

"No. I don't have a sister complex like you guys! Besides why would I care if he accidentally saw her! She's a married woman after all!"

Ito glared at him, "And what do you mean by that, Tat-su-yo-shi!?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris: Yay! General we're in! We're in!

Yuto/Ryuya: I'm going to kill him!

Haruhi: Is it just me, or do Yuto and Ryuya look alike?

Kyouya: They do have similar appearances…I'm going to do some research.

Ryuya/Yuto: If you look anything up on Ito, we'll kill you!

Makoto: Hey…um…what happened to my one on one time with Ito?

Me: I'm getting to it.

Hunny: I'm starting to like Tomoe and Mitsuko.

Tomoe: So you like cute stuff too?

Hunny: YEP! *flowers surround his head and he squeezes Usa-chan)

Me (just to you guys): I'm thinking of having a match between Hunny and Mitsuko. I'm thinking of letting Mitsuko win and Hunny lose for once, what do you think?

Me: Hey, Haruhi!

Haruhi: Yeah?

Me: Please get Tamaki out of that corner. I think he's suffering from lack of attention…

Hikaru/Kaoru: Ryuya and Yuto are starting to scare us…

p.s. srry bout having everything underlined near the end....'


	4. Onsen Meeting: The Trio of Crossdressers

Me: I'm back and so is everyone else!

Makoto: *smirks* I have a request.

Ito: What are you up to…

Me: Sure what is it?

Makoto: A one on one scene between me and Ito *heart*.

Ito: *groans*

Me: Sure…if I can fit it in, which is most likely.

Ryuya/Yuto: Can we kill Sakamoto!?

Me: No, I got something else planned for you.

Nobuko: What's going to happen in this chapter?

Me: Makoto and Ito's school history replay!

Tamaki: What about me!?

Renge: Who cares about you! We only care about Haruhi!

Tsugumi: NO! We only care about Ito!

Renge: Haruhi!

Tsugumi: Ito!

Haruhi: When did Renge show up…

Me: Cause she might appear in this chapter…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You know very well what I meant." Tatsuyoshi replied

"Do you wanna die?"

"…"

"HELP!" Sakamoto screamed with Ryuya and Yuto trying to tear off his limbs.

Makoto stared at him for a bit, "Hey, it's none of my business but where did Mitsuko go?"

Ryuya and Yuto stopped and released Sakamoto, "Yeah…where did she go?" they said nervously. Ryuya eyes widened, "Everyone hide now!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "Why?"

Yuto turned his head towards him, "Has anyone told them about Mitsuko and Tomoe's fetishes yet?"

Kaoru and Hikaru thought for a moment, "Oh! You mean cosplay? We do that all the time!"

"You do?" Nobuko asked.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Toki said bluntly.

"Because," Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "We are the Ouran High School Host Club."

"What a coincidence! Toki was once a host too!" Misaki said.

"Wasn't he trying to sum up to Nobuko?" Yoshiro said looking over at Misaki.

"A…host club? How did you pull that off?"

"Maybe the same way you pulled off being the opposite gender." Kaoru said.

"Yes, how did you pull that off?" Hikaru followed up.

"…" Makoto looked at the twins and then turned to Ito.

Ito sighed, "Is there anyway we can get off of telling you?"

"If you can guess which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru!" the twins replied.

Ryuya stepped up and pointed to Hikaru, "Your Hikaru," then Yuto pointed to Kaoru, "And your Kaoru."

The twins looked dumbfounded at them, "How could you tell?"

Ryuya and Yuto shrugged, "Twin intuition, I guess."

"That's so cool!" Hunny piped, "Now there are two sets of twins!" Mori grunted.

Haruhi groaned. Makoto rolled his eyes, "I guess we might as well tell you. The truth is…"

Ito went up to him and smiled, "He was a girl for one and a half years of his life."

Tamaki stared at him then turned to Haruhi, "He's just like you!"

It was the W-Juliet gang's turn to look dumbfounded, "What do you mean by that!?"

Haruhi looked at them for a moment, "I'm dressing like a guy so I can pay off a debt, what's your reason?"

"I didn't want to take over the family dojo. My father said if I could go the rest of my school life as a girl and with no one finding out I could do whatever I wanted with my life."

"…and you did it?"

"Without hesitation…at least what's he said…" Ito said, "He thought I was guy at first…but that's my fault."

"Yeah!" Tsugumi said excitedly, "I remember now! Ito-kun was taller then Makoto-san, had a short haircut and she dressed in a boy's uniform."

Yoshiro laughed, "Yeah! She was always getting chased by the girls and teachers because of it and Miss. Ito had a fetish for having her play male roles!"

Ito groaned, "Valentine's Day was the worst! Especially with Makoto's fiancé!"

"He had a fiancé!?"

"It was one-sided…no two-sided, her brother had and most likely still has a sister-complex."

"…"

"My brothers asked me if he was my lover when I first brought him over, while I still thought he was a girl. And that's when I first found out he was a guy…"

"You are so lucky your married now, because just how many times did he sleep over in your room and you in his apartment?"

"…"

"Well…never mind about that! I still remember our first date!"

Makoto started to bend over from helpless laughter remembering it, "Yeah! Ito saved me from a couple of male flirts and…" his laughter became breathless then he continued, "she was dressed like a guy and she said," Ito rolled her eyes and waited for him to finish, "Who's girl do you think she is!?" Makoto pounded the floor with his fist.

Ito smirked "Well, I remember what you did and that's so much more embarrassing."

Makoto stopped and looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"You said, 'Don't you feel addicted? It's so fun!' in a high pitched girly voice and gazed into a mirror with sparkles all around you!"

"…"

The silence was soon followed by the Ouran Twin's laughter and Mitsuko came into the room, "Everyone," she started to announce, "Follow me!" Ito shook her head, "I'm not coming." Mitsuko smiled that little smile of hers and nodded to Makoto who in reply, tossed Ito over his shoulder. Ito struggled, "Put me down!" Makoto smiled at her, "Nope!"

*****

Everyone followed Tomoe and Mitsuko down the corridors to a room filled with random bits of clothing and…guess who. Yep! It's Renge!

"Why is she here?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi!" Renge rushed towards her, "Why are you dressed like a girl?"

"Ummm."

"You know Renge?" Akane asked.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "Yes, she goes to our school and is a regular at the Host Club."

"…"

"How do you know her?"

Renge looked up at Akane, "Oh! She did my make-up and help me put together a cosplay costume!"

"…"

Renge stared at Makoto and the struggling Ito on his back, then snapped her figures, "You're the main actors from the movie, Grand Sun!"

"…yeah…please don't anyone about this…"

"Why?"

"Because, both of us are supposed to be single…"

Ryuya and Yuto glared at everyone else, "That includes you guys too."

"…"

"Well anyways! Let's get you guys dressed up!" Mitsuko smiled, "I trust Ito to you, Mako!"

"Gah! I beat you at ping-pong! You said I wouldn't have too!"

"I never said anything about Makoto making you." Mitsuko said with an evil glint in her eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Mahahahahahaha!

Sakamoto: My whole body aches! Why'd ya do that to me!!!!"

Me: Cuz it's fun.

Renge: Can you please explain to me why Haruhi is dressed like a girl?

Host Club: Not right now!

Ouran Twins: The Miura Twins are kinda freaking us out.

Tatsuyoshi: They have a sister complex…so does dad and Makoto…

Ito: Drat! Just when I thought I could get out of dressing up!

Makoto: It's revenge.

Ito: For what!?

Me: Oh, you'll find that out in the next chapter. You all should watch out.

Everyone else: …


	5. Onsen Meeting: The Challenge

Ito was sitting down with an evil atmosphere. She was dressed up in a pink-flowered kimono (she managed to get out of wearing anything else) Oh and she was sitting with one leg bent and the other straight. Everyone in the room shivered slightly. Nobuko and Haruhi were in frilly dresses. I'll leave Tamaki and Hikaru and Toki's reactions to your imagination. Every guy was in some sort of uniform. Makoto was smiling happily (you guessed it! He dressed Ito up!!!).

Renge and Akane were in cosplay (of course, how would Renge dress up?). Mitsuki was a fairy tale princess (…that was the best I could make up at the moment, I'm sorry).

"…Mako…do you really need to do this for revenge?" Ito asked

"Yep!" he snuggled close to her, their noses touching, "Cuz, you took my wig and tricked me*heart*."

"…get away from me."

"Nope*heart*"

"…your really freaking me out here…what are you planning?"

He rubbed their noses together, "Not telling."

Ito blushed then pushed him away calling out, "Hey Haruhi! Why don't I give you some pointers, for you know what!"

The Host Club had told the W-Juliet gang about how Renge didn't know about Haruhi being a girl, so they agreed to keep it a secret. Haruhi and Ito started to chat a bit and Makoto smirked. Seeing Ito in a kimono didn't happen very much, so he was happy.

Both pairs of twins regarded each other with suspicious stares. Kyoko was talking to Toki about real host clubs, in order to improve their small business (what'd a surprise!…he is such a miser, lulz). Sakamoto approached the Hatichan (I can't spell, don't sue me, just tell me how to spell their last name…) twins.

He put out both his hands, "Um…truce?"

The twins looked at him then shook his hands, "Truce."

Tamaki went over to Makoto, "Hi…"

Makoto stopped gazing at Ito and looked on over at him, "Hey, Tamaki, right?"

Tamaki nodded *he's just too kawaii!!*, "Ummm…can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure! What?"

Suddenly Mitsuko waltzed in, "Hey, Ryuya, Yuto, can you put on a demonstration for my students?"

"…weren't you bragging last time about how great your students are and how their better then us?"

"Yes, but you beat my top students! So I want you to give a demonstration."

"I'm not up to it."

"Either am I."

Mitsuko smirked, "Well someone has to! I need someone to spare with me."

"Now I really don't want to do it."

Tatsuyoshi looked guardedly at Mitsuko, "No thanks, I have a girlfriend to go to."

Ito snickered, "Aw! Tatsuyoshi is growing up so fast!"

"Go die."

"What did you say you brat!?" Ito put him in a headlock.

"NOTHING! LET ME GO!"

"I'll spar with you!"

Silence. Everyone looked towards the cute voice. The W-Juliet gang stared, "…are you sure you want to do that?"

Mori grunted. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "Just wait and see, he'll surprise you."

*****

Me: Yay!!!

Yuto: Hunny is going to die…

Kyouya: I wouldn't be so sure.

Ryuya: Your hiding something, what is it?

Renge: You'll see! Cliffhangers keep fan girls, like myself on hand!

Akane: *chuckles*

Ryuya: you know something don't you?

Ito: Damnit! I really did not want to have to dress up!

Makoto: *puts hand around Ito's waist and rubs noses together*

Me: *to readers* I cannot believe I wrote this…I was blushing the entire time and…squealing…

Toki: Why the hell are high schoolers in host clubs?

Hatichan Twins: Do you really want to know?

Me: Well anyways, see all ya guys laters!!!


	6. Onsen Meeting: A Not So Surprising Win

Me: Well we're back! And this time it's gonna be a Hunny vs. Mitsuki moment!

Hunny: Yay!

Mori: *grunts*

Ito:…get away Makoto, and quit doing that stuff in public!!

Makoto: What? You mean this? *kisses Ito*

Tatsuyoshi: *rolls eyes* Get a room.

Ito: Whad'ya say brat!?

Tatsuyoshi: NOTHING!

*****

Mitsuko and Hunny stared each other down from opposite sides of the dojo. Yuto slowly advanced to the middle, singled, and then ran away as quickly as he could. Both rushed towards each other and began. They were pretty evenly matched. But while Hunny had youthfulness on his side, Mitsuko had flexibility, experience, and limberness on her side. (Well of course she does! Remember the first time we met her in W-Juliet!?)

Both dodged, kicked, and punched. Both sides were surprised. The OHSHC had no idea on how amazing this old lady really was. No wonder Tatsuyoshi and the others declined. The W-Juliet gang on the other hand never really expected this kid…no child-like teen to be so strong and serious. Hunny was about to execute his last stand move when Mitsuko pulled a move he had never seen before.

The OHSHC just stared with their mouths wide open. Hunny looked at Mitsuko with disbelief then respect in his eyes. He got up and smiled at her.

"Wow! Your amazing! Can you teach that last move? I didn't quite get it."

Mitsuko smiled heartily at him, "Thank you." Then she shook her head, "I can't teach you that move, because it's a family secret," she winked over at her family, "And we have a lot of family secrets, don't we?"

Everyone looked over at Makoto.

"What?"

Then at Ito.

"Oh come on! Skirts would of looked on wrong on me!!"

Then at Tomoe.

"B…B…But I think it's cute!"

Then at Muira Twins.

"We do not have a secret!"

Everyone just shrugged. Haruhi sighed.

*****

Me: Well that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed!! *I really did try making it longer…but I think writer's block finally hit me.*

Toki: I wasn't in this chapter….

Nobuko: It's okay Toki.

Renge: *blinks* I cannot believe that Hunny got beaten…

Kyouya: It is hard to digest.

Tamaki: Wow! Mitsuko is really awesome!

Mitsuko: Of course I am!

Makoto: *walks into room* Where's Ito? I can't find her.

Yuto: I don't know…Where's Akane and Chris?

Ryuya: You don't think they…

Makoto, Yuto, Ryuya: What are they planning?


	7. Onsen Meeting: Author's Note

Okay, your all going to kill me for this but…I HAVE NO FRIKKIN CLUE ON WAT TO WRITE ABOUT!!!!! I have hit a extreme dead-end on this fanfic. If any of you ppl have an idea on wat I should do, please, please, please, I'm begging you tell me!!! I'm just hoping I don't hit anymore blocks for my other fanfics…so please lend me a hand here!!! I don't want to end this fanfic with this ending!!!!

Your Confuzzled Author and Humble…um Servant?

~completeandtotalrandomness

And so this won't be a complete waste of your precious time:

Ito: *glances in room* Is Mako in here?

Hatichan Twins: *grins evily* Maybe, maybe not.

Ito: Quit acting like that. Sakamoto get out here! You know I can see you, you baka.

Sakamoto: How did you know?

Ito: I think it's kinda obvious.

Makoto: *walks into room* Ah! There you are! I was looking for you, Ito! I need to ask you something.

Ito: Oh! You were? So was I. I also need to ask you something.

Makoto: Sure what is it?

Ito: Um…you go ahead.

Makoto: *raises an eyebrow* I was wondering where Akane went.

Ito: She went to the store. Did you need anything?

Makoto: *grins* Yep. You. *puts arm around Ito's waist*

Sakamoto & Hatichan Twins: Get a room.

Ito: *blushes furiously and tries to pull away* Um…Did you remember to turn off the bedroom lights?

Makoto: *freezes for a moment then stratches head* I don't know…

Ito: Crap…

*Ito and Makoto leave room*

Sakamoto: Well that was odd…


	8. What? Haruhi's a Girl?

Author's Note

**I have decided to discontinue all of my fanfiction. **

I am deeply sorry for any of you that are sad that I am doing so.

I only have two things to say.

One: I just lost The Game. For those of you that have never heard of the game, there are two rules.

1. If you think of The Game, you lose the The Game.

2. If you lose The Game, you must announce you lost The Game and for the next thirty minutes you must make others lose The Game.

The object of The Game is to get everyone in the world playing The Game. You are now playing The Game no matter what you say. For those of you already playing. Go ahead, try and kill me, but it's already happened.

Now for my other thing to say:

**APRILS FOOLS!!!** There's no way I'm gonna discontinue my fanfiction. Luv ya all,

~completeandtotalrandomness~


End file.
